Fallout New Vegas: Survivor of Vault 107
by Randomness47
Summary: Elizabeth (Liz) Baltimore was raised in vault 107 but nothing ever felt right as if someone was lying to her. The world as she knows it ends when the vault is attacked and everyone who doesn't get away is killed. (Full description inside.)
1. Description

Elizabeth (Liz) Baltimore was raised in vault 107 but nothing ever felt right as if someone was lying to her. The world as she knows it ends when the vault is attacked and everyone who doesn't get away is killed. Knowing the vault is no longer safe enough to be her home she sets out to find what is to come next as she searches for her parents. (The setting for this book is going to be Fallout 3 and Fallout New Vegas. I'm probably going to change a few things and add some stuff in so please don't hate me.)


	2. First Sun

Everything is silent. That's the first thing I notice. Second is that I'm standing up, not laying down in my bed. I slowly open my eyes to see three slits of light in front of me shattering the darkness around me. My whole body is sore and stiff, my throat is dry, and my head hurts. I lift my hand and push the locker door in front of me open to see my father's office before me, trashed. His desk is flipped over onto it's top, all the drawers hanging open. Papers are scattered across the floor. His 'Best Father in the World' mug is shattered on the floor coffee still glistening in the light on the floor. Blood covers some of the papers but it all pools in the far corner of the room where a dead body lays on the cool metal floor. I step out of my father's locker and look at the door to see it's closed and locked before I walk over to the body and search it with shaking hands remembering how everything went so wrong.

* * *

The fluorescent lights above me hum softly as I walk through the halls of the vault finally done with my G.O.A.T and happy to tell him about my position as his assistant. Felix Jones runs by me yelling an apology over his should before disappearing around a corner up ahead. I stand in place confused till I hear multiple people walking up behind me. I spin around to see Scott Honeycutt, Bennett (Ben) Leonard, and Mark Freemen walking over to me smirking. I stand my ground and cross my arms over my chest.

"Hey Dolly. Have you thought about my question sweetheart?" Scott asks. Scott is a well built guy with short cut dark brown hair, olive toned skin, and shining hazel eyes. More known for his gang, the vault boys, he's got every guy in the vault thinking he's God and son.

"Yes and I've already told you I'd only be your girlfriend" I spit out in revulsion. "when this vault is blown to smithereens."

Katherine, Katie, Helms (daughter of the overseer) laughs from her front door her chocolate brown hair put into braids on either sides of her head. "Why you little bitch." Scott growls and I feel a small bit a fear flicker to life in me but just as quickly as it appeared it's gone. Scott draws his arm back and swings at me but I step back and turn just enough so he hits me in my arm. I swing at him punching him right in the nose. My punch is followed by a sickening crunching sound. I pull my fist back as Scott falls backwards and see blood gushing from his nose and down onto his black leather jacket front.

I shake my hand a little. "You lay a hand on me again and you'll get worse." I snap. "That goes for all of you too." Bennett helps Scott up as he plugs his nose stopping the blood flow as Mark stares at me wide eyed. I turn around quickly and continue on my way to my father's office. I round the corner to the doctors rooms to see my mom headed my way. My mom's a very thin woman with pale skin, almost white, with blue eyes, that some of the oldest vault members say could out shine and color a diamond, and long black hair that reaches the center of her back.

"Elizabeth you're done. How did it go sweetheart?" She asks as she takes me into a hug. I feel myself relax into her arms.

I pull back and smile widely at her. "Mom Mr. Michaels says I'm just like you and dad but it turns out I look more like you and I think more like dad. I'm dad's new assistant!" I cry out jumping up and down. "I was so afraid I was gonna be working in the lower levels where the radroaches are." I inform her with a sigh of relief.  
She lets out a warm laugh and hugs me again. "Oh sweetheart I'm so proud you and your father is going to be so happy. He was worried he'd get stuck with one of the boys that are always pushing you around or one of those girls who hate to get their hands dirty." She admits.

"Can I go tell him?" I ask her quickly.

"I believe so. When you're done come on home to help me fix up dinner."

"Really?!" I ask.

"Why not? Lets celebrate!" She exclaims happily before kissing me on the forehead lightly. "I love you sweetheart. Why don't you get moving? Get started early hmm?" She says with a smile before she begins to walk off towards our rooms humming a happy tune. I walk through the infirmary doors and head to my father's office to see him staring down at some paper work on his desk. I don't move or speak I just stand at the door waiting for him to take notice of my presence as I take in his office.

A whiteboard is set up against the back wall of his office with his schedule written down in black marker. A lamp sits on his desk next to his terminal and next to that is his 'Best Father in the World' mug I got him for father's day when I was twelve. At the other side of the room two chairs sit against the wall and a metal locker sits in the corner a picture of him, my mom, and I all together on the couch.

I look back at my father to see he's still staring at the papers so I knock on the door lightly and his head shoots up. "Elizabeth! You've finished your G.O.A.T! Well what'd you get princess?" He asks as he gets up and walks over to me.

"You are looking at your future assistant dad." I announce proudly putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh princess I'm so happy!" He cries as he takes me into his arms for a hug.

"Me and you both dad." I assure him.

He pulls away and puts his hands on my shoulders smiling widely as if nothing else could make him any happier. "Liz there's something I need to tell you now that you're twenty one and you've taken your G.O.A.T." He states and I nod my head.

I can tell he's hesitant as he presses his lips together and the happy light that was in his eyes vanishes. "Go on I promise I'll listen."

He nods his head and pushes me over to his seat before sitting on his desk. "Liz we're not from the vault." He states and I feel as if everything makes sense.

"Is that why I feel like something is missing from my life?" I whisper only to gain a confused look from him. "Ever since I was little I knew something was missing, that something was wrong, that someone was lying. I remember being up there. I remember grey blue skies and huge grey buildings with holes in the walls. Yellow grounds. Dogs begging for scraps." I inform him and he smiles a little.

"Then this will be easier." He mutters. "When your mother and I were little we lived in a vault but our vault was attacked and almost every single one of us was killed. Your mother, three other vault members, and I escaped and found somewhere to hide till these men, called Raiders, attacked us. Glenn Reynolds was apart of our group and we, the three of us, made it here. Vault 107. The only reason we stayed in another vault was because of the small bundle growing in your mothers stomach." He says holding onto the desk as he speaks.

"Me." I whisper.

He nods his head and smiles. "Yes. Your mother and I had no clue till she was sent to get a check up." He admits. "Both her and I agreed then that we would decline the offer the overseer gave us and stay here to raise you."

"What was the offer?" I ask him softly.

"He was willing to let us go back out after giving us food and a check. We complied and found out about you." He clarifies.

"What's changed?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"Raiders, the men who attacked my vault and the camp your mother and I made, they've been spotted poking around above by the cameras the overseer has above ground." He states grimly. Suddenly everything shakes and dust falls from the ceiling as cracks ripple across the ceiling.

"Dad!" I yell as he jumps off of the desk and grabs my hand firmly.

"Follow me and down not let go of my hand Elizabeth do you understand me?" He asks urgently and I nod my head. He nods his then spins around and leads me out of the infirmary towards our rooms. People run around all over the place as another quake hits. My father's lab coat bellows out behind him hitting me but I ignore it as we run into our rooms to see my mom packing things.

"Carter what do we do?" She asks her voice higher than usual as she runs over to us her eyes wide with fear.

"Edith calm, love, grab your bag quickly. Elizabeth go to your room and pack what is absolutely needed and hurry, we only have a few more minutes." My father yells over all the yelling and crashing as the ceilings in other rooms come crashing down. I nod my head as I walk backwards then turn around to run into my room. I randomly grab things and throw them into my bag before I zip it up and run out to my parents. "We've got to get to the reactor room. We'll hide down there till it's safe to leave the vault." My father explains.

"Leave the vault?!" I jump.

"The vault is no longer safe. The Raiders will leave after they've gathered everything we have that they want and this vault is almost bone dry. We'll have to go up and find somewhere else to live." He informs me before grabbing my hand and running out the door. He leads us back into the hall but now everyone is running in the opposite direction. My father pushes through the crowd leading us back to the infirmary which is near the reactor room. Someone runs into me knocking me down and my hand slips from my father's as I go down. "Elizabeth!"

* * *

Everything is quiet. The only sound I can hear are gears grinding below me. I slowly open my eyes and look around to see that only one of the florescent lights is on humming softly down the hall. I push myself up off of the floor and onto my knees and look around for anyone else but see no one. I look up at the sign next to the door only a few feet away and see it says infirmary. The reactor room! I look down the hall at the stairs heading downwards to see nothing but darkness seeping up. I stand up and walks to the corner leading to the classrooms and peak around it to see four dead bodies all of them wearing vault suits. I pull back and flatten myself back against the wall covering my mouth to keep from making a sound. "The Raiders had gotten in. How long have I been out?" I ask myself before I look down at my Pipboy that rests on my arm. I look at the time and date to see not much time has passed, only three hours. "A lot can happen in three hours Elizabeth. You've got to find dad." I tell myself before I slowly begin to walk towards the stairs leading down to the reactor. I sneak down the stairs but when I reach the bottom and try to open the door it's locked.

"Dad." I whisper softly before I get down onto my hands and knees and try to look through the bottom of the door but there is nothing to look through. "What now?" I ask myself as I get up. I head back up stairs and listen for anyone but hear nothing so I slowly make my way into the infirmary and to my father's office. I open the door slowly and take a look in and see no one so I step in. Once I get in the room I'm attacked from my right. Someone throws me to my left into a chair that hold my father's tool bag with is open. I grab the first thing I can and attack the person attacking me stabbing and slashing till I hear a groan of pain and feel something warm run down and onto my hand. I pull my arm away from the person and look into my hand to see a bloody scalpel. I drop the metal knife on the floor and look around for somewhere to hide when my eyes land on my father's locker. I run over to it and open the door quickly and step into it before pulling it to and leaning back against the wall behind me and falling asleep.

* * *

I fold my attackers clothes and lay them in a chair as I try and figure out what to do next. I head back over to the door and open the first aid kit next to it to see rad-away, two rolls of bandages, a bottle of two hundred buffout, stimpack, and a bottle of purified water. I walk everything over to the clothes and set them down as I remember what my dad had said. "The vault is no longer safe. The Raiders will leave after they've gathered everything we have that they want and this vault is almost bone dry. We'll have to go up and find somewhere else to live." I pull my bag off of my back and dump everything out. I put everything from the first aid kit in first then I look at what I got from the Raider. Size five and a half combat boots. "Too small but they'll do." I mutter to myself as I set them aside. Leather armor with hardly any scratches and a stab whole, along with blood. "Better than my jump suit." Gas mask with goggles. "Okay..." A baton. "I hope the others are okay this looks like it's from the vault." 73 bottlecaps. "Well he must be keeping them for a reason." I shrug. A wedding ring. I stick the baton into my bag and slip the bottlecaps into the smallest pocket on my bag before I stand up and begin to pull off my jumpsuit.

I unlock my father's office door and open it slowly listening for anyone who might be out there. Once I'm sure there's no one I step out and shut the light off. I slowly begin to make my way out of the infirmary and down to the reactor room only to see the door open. I feel fear grasp me but quickly shove it aside and head inside. I walk around the reactor and head through the door behind it then begin to look around behind crates and barrels till I find a folded piece of paper. I grab the paper and unfold it slowly to see my father's hand writing.

If you're reading this that means you're in vault 107 and have made it to the reactor without dying. Vault 107 was attacked by Raiders in 2279 and my wife and I survived. My name is Carter Baltimore. This is a warning to anyone who finds this. Do not stay in any of the opened vaults and don't go looking for others. There not safe you'll just be a sitting duck.

Elizabeth if you're reading this I've left you a trail to where I'm heading. I just wish everything was the way it used to when we sat on the living room couch together.

I lay the paper back down and stare at it. I just wish everything was the way it used to when we sat on the living room couch together?

Why would he...

The picture in his office!

I spin around and run out of the room, around the reactor, and back up the stairs to the infirmary then into his office. I turn the light on and close the door before I begin to look for our family picture. "Come on. If he picked it up he would've put it somewhere safe." I groan to myself as I get up. When I get up and look around at the locker I see it sitting on top of it the glass cover cracked.

I walk over and stand in front of the locker staring at it. "He was right here when I was asleep, hiding. We were so close and now..." I think to myself before I reach for the picture and I begin to open it. When the back is removed I see a piece of notebook paper resting on the back of our families picture folded neatly. I sit down in the chair next to the locker and set the picture and frame down then unfold the note.

* * *

 _Elizabeth,_

 _If you're reading this I'm so happy you're alive but you need to move. Your mother and I have to stay on the move. We're sorry we left you. I was trying to tell you that what happened the day of the attack was going to happen but we ran out of time. I won't put our destination down in case this note is found by someone else but I will leave a trail for you to follow. Gather supplies then follow the signs to the exit. Be safe. I'll see you soon._

 _C.B_

* * *

I fold the paper back up and slip it underneath my Pipboy then get up and look around before I walk out and look around the infirmary to see all of the cabinets open and everything gone. I shake my head before I walk out into the hallway and head to the hall leading to the classrooms. I walk into the hallway to see the bodies from before still laying on the floor. I hold my breath then make my way farther into the vault towards the rooms. As I continue walking I find more and more dead bodies laying on the floor most of them in vault 107 suits. Once I reach the rooms I've counted all the vault members except my mom, dad, Jonathan Parks (my father's friend), Scott Honeycutt, and the Reynolds Rina and Tabitha.

I walk into my families rooms and begin to look around taking all the supplies I can find before moving to the next room. In my parents room I find a small 10mm pistol under their bed along with a first aid kit with jet (3), stimpack (5), purified water, rad-away (8), and a box of 10mm bullets. After I'm sure I've gone through everything I head to my room and look around but find nothing worth taking so I walk back out and head to the other rooms going through them one by one, sometimes finding a Raiders body on the floor in a pool of blood. Once I've gone through every room I begin to head to the exit following the signs to the vaults door.

Once I reach it I begin to feel sick but push the feeling aside. "Not the time for that now." I mutter before I press the doors button and it begins to roll open revealing a tunnel going straight. I quickly make my way to the door and into the tunnel to see a dim light up ahead of me. Once I'm half way into the tunnel the vault door begins to close behind me making me jump and turn around the urge to run back in before the door closes growing stronger till the door shuts completely with a loud crash. "No going back now."


	3. Novac

I slowly open the door to find a long rock tunnel in front of me with glowing plants hanging from the walls. Multiple boot prints remain on the ground. I slowly make my way through the tunnel listening closely to the sounds echoing through the tunnel. I can here a soft whistling which must be the wind outside the tunnel. As I make my way through the tunnel, less and less of the glowing plants appear. I turn around a bend in the tunnel and find two ways to go. I turn to the right only to find a metal door blocking a few tool boxes. I try the door and it opens with a soft whine from the rusty hinges. I look over my shoulder at the left path and wait but no one comes so I set back to the tool boxes. I kneel down and open the first one to find duck tape, nails, and a few bottle caps. I open the second one but fine nothing. I let out a sigh before I get up, turn around and begin to follow the left tunnel. I walk for about three more minutes before I find a door made out of metal netting and wood boards. I slowly approach the door making sure to watch my step and my breathing as I slowly open the door. When it's opened completely I look around to see dust covered rocks surround me. I step out of the tunnel as I pull the 10mm pistol from in between the waist band of my pants. Once I'm sure no one s nearby I look up at the sky to see the stars shinning in the clear night sky. "Wow."

I hear a hiss towards my right and spin around to see two tall yellow lizard like reptiles staring at me. I freeze up hoping that if I stay still they won't notice me. They do and thy charge at me raising they're arms into the air as if they're going to try and grab me. I draw my gun and aim but my arms are too shaky so I just take a random shot barely grazing the slowest reptiles shoulder. I begin to back up quickly as I fire once, twice, three times before the fastest one is on me. It pines me down as I shove the barrel of the pistol into it's stomach and fire. Suddenly all I can here is ringing in my ears as I try and shove the dead animal off of me. I roll onto my stomach and begin to crawl away from the body. As the ringing begins to clear up I hear more hissing but I also hear... growling? I look over my shoulder to see a dog attack the second Gecko. I don't wait to see if the dog is friendly or is it's fighting for it's next meal. I quickly jump up and run over the hill in front of me and continue to run down it till my foot hits a rock and I begin to fall forwards. I land on my side before I begin to roll don the side of the hill but eventually I roll onto a flat surface and stop. When I sit up I look around to see cars randomly placed around the road some of them looking crashed. I stand up and look over at the hill to see nothing at the crest of the hill and let out a sigh before I begin to look around. In the distance I see faint lights and a tall figure. Lights mean people, people mean beds and help. I slowly begin to walk down the road hoping it will lead me to this place.

After a few minutes of walking I hear soft clicking behind me and turn to see the dog following me at a slow walk his tongue hanging out of his mouth. I take a step back but he doesn't react. He gets within five feet of me before he sits down and stares up at me with big brown eyes. I look around but find no one and nothing to attack me. I slowly take a step forwards. He doesn't react at all. I take another step. And another. I'm a foot away when I kneel down and begin to extend my hand to... it? I look down. Yup a boy. Once my hand is a few inches away he sniffs it before he licks my fingers then nuzzles my hand. I slowly let my fingers run up the side of his snout then up into his fur, to my surprise his fur is quite clean. I look around again and let out a sigh before I look back at the dog. "You wanna come with me don't you?" I ask him but all he does is blink. "Of course you do." I answer for him. I stand up and he begins to whimper. I look down at him as he continues, he's now standing and it almost looks like he's pacing back and forth.

I sigh once again before I pat my leg telling him to follow me. His ears perk up and he rushes to my side with a loud bark.

I jump in surprise. "Shh!" I snap. He gives a soft snort and I shake my head.

"Come on lets get moving." I whisper to him before I turn around and begin to follow the road again.

We walk for about fifteen minute before the road turns towards the town I spotted before and I smile a little. "Hey why don't I play a little music, I'll keep it down so no one else can hear it." I offer but he doesn't reply but then again I never really expected him to. I begin to mess with my pip-boy switching it to my radio. "You may not believe it but I could get a signal from inside the vault and I would listen to this one station, not that there are many to chose from." I admit. After I find my channel I lower my arm and walk letting the slightly static filled music calm me. A soft breeze blows through and I let it ruffle my hair as I take a deep breath. It's rather cold but that must be because it's night or I'm just not used to the outside either one works for me.

We're about half way to the town when growling comes from next to me. I look down at my new friend to fine him staring over to our left. I look over to see four figures running towards us. "Not good." I whimper before I begin to run down the road. "Come on boy we have to get to town maybe the people can help us. I hear a bark come from him then the clicking of his claws hitting the asphalt. I hear bullets whiz past me and let out a cry of surprise when I feel one rip through my right arm. "Shit!" I scream before I skid to a stop, spin around and begin to shoot back at the dark figures running towards me. I nail one in the shoulder as my friend rushes at the closest attacker. I cover him shooting the ones turning to him. I dive behind a car before a bullet can pierce my skin. I jump up and fire again but when I pull the trigger back once again all I hear is a click. I watch as the last standing attacker aims at me, frozen in fear, he fires at me just as his head explodes but the damage is already done. The bullet runs through my side making me scream in pain as I fall to the ground next to the car I was using as cover. I hear the soft clicking of my friends nails against the asphalt as he makes his way over to me. I look over to my right before I lean forward enough to pull my bag off of my back. I rip it open and dig to the bottom before I pull of my shirt. I pull out the bandages and get to work cleaning my wound with the purified water and a rage I snagged from the bathroom. Once I believe it is clean I begin to place bandaging over it slowly folding it to make a thick pad. I pull out the duck tap from the tunnel and sigh before I tap the bandaging down. I lean back against the car as I relax from the pain. As the silence carries on I faintly pick up on the static coming from my pip-boy. I sigh before I turn the radio off and lean my head back against the side of the car.

It sticks out from the silence like a scream in a room full of shatter, something or someone has kicked a rock nearby. I tense up as I drag my legs to my side thinking over what it could be. More of the men? Raiders? Geckos? Or something new? Before I can make up my mind I grab for the knife in my bag. My friend gets up and begins to growl slowly walking around me so he's blocking me from whoever is coming our way. I feel like we already have established a deep friendship and more trust in each other than we probably should with only knowing each other for so short a time. When the new threat makes its way around the car I can tell it's a man. He's every tall with some sort of hat on and what looks like a sniper rifle on his back. My friend begins to growl even more and he begins to bare his teeth at the stranger his front legs spread out, ready to attack.

"You here to kill me too?" I ask him weakly. I sound pathetic, even I can tell but at this point I couldn't care less due to exhaustion and hunger. How little prepared for this I am.

To my surprise I hear him chuckle. "If I was then I wasted my bullet on that last guy." He states jerking his head to the side towards the headless attacker. I let out a sigh before I look around then try to get up, using the car as support. "You were shot?" He asks and I look over at him. He sounds worried but it sounds... blocked... like he's trying not to care. Funny.

"Yes, but I'll be fine I patched myself up after cleaning the wound." I explain as I run my hand through my friends hair to calm him. He stops growling and turns his head to me and begins to whimper and rubbing his head against my leg.

"Seems like he doesn't think your okay." The man offers and I can just hear the smirk in his voice.

Suddenly I feel irritation settle in. "What's it matter to you?!" I snap. Once I realize what I've done I gasp and stutter out an apology as my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"No, it's fine you've probably been through a lot today. Come on, I take it you were heading to Novac." He states as he turns to the lights. He sounds more closed off now.

"Is that the town up ahead?" I ask him and I faintly see him nod his head.

"Yeah, we have a doctor there now you should let her check you out." He states as he begins to walk.

I'm about to tell him I don't need his or her help but a voice in the back of my head says to be polite and I swear it is my mother's voice. "I'll go to them tomorrow, I promise." I offer as I quicken my step to catch up with him. "But quick question... who are you?" I question him as it becomes a little hard to breath.

He's silent for a few minutes and for a second I think he's not going to answer me. "Boone." He answers gruffly. I put a hand to my side as I nod my head and store his name in the back of my head.

"Well Boone, I'm Elizabeth. It's nice to meet you." I offer as we continue to walk but as we do the pain in my side continues to grow but I continue to ignore it except for holding my hand to it. Walking isn't helping with the pain as the closer we get to the town the more it seems to hurt and the hurt turns into a burn. We reach the fence of the town before I let out a hiss of pain and bend over pressing into the wound.

I feel my friend brush against my leg as I here Boone walk up to me. "You alright?" He asks and I nod my head a little.

"Just hurts a lot. I'll be fine." I breathe before I straighten back up but immediately regret it. Everything is spinning and all I can feel is the pain in my side and the burning in my shoulder. suddenly the world is tilting.

"Fuck!" I hear Boone shout as I feel myself begin to fall forwards as my eyes slide shut and everything goes dark.

* * *

A dull ache is noticeable before I even fully wake up in both my shoulder and side.I slowly open my eyes and stare up at the ceiling above me listening to the silence that surrounds me. After a minute or so I push myself into a sitting position with a grunt as my body complains about the sudden movement. I look down to see I'm wearing nothing but a white tank top and my boxers to my shock. I let out a sigh before I push the blankets off of me completely and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I look around the room, but don't find much to look at, before I stand up slowly just incase I need to go back down. After a few seconds of standing I look around until something in the closest corner catches my eye. In the corner lays the dog from the day before and my back in the corner cornered by his body.

I let out a sigh as I walk over to the window to his right and move the blinds to the side to look outside. Nothing much is out their, that I can see which is hard due to the dirt stuck to the outside of the window. "Nothing much to look at out there." I hear someone state from behind me and I spin around to see a tall figure standing near another door, probably the bathroom. He wears a white T-shirt with tan cargo pants on a brown belt holds the up around his waist. Sun glass hide his eyes and a red beret covers his, what I believe to be, freshly shaven head.

After a second I remember who he is and let out a aggravated sigh. "Boone." I mutter as I bring my left hand to my head and run my hand through my hair. "What the hell happened?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"You honestly don't remember?" He asks.

"Would I be asking if I did?" I snap at him before I take a deep breathe. I feel something bump into me and I look down to see my friend is awake and looking up at me. "I'm good buddy." I offer and he lays his head down.

"You know any other person would have just left him out there." Boone states and I look up at him. He's got a closed of look but I can tell he's watching me closely, trying to figure me out.

"Well I'm not 'any other person' wouldn't you agree?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're right about that." He grunts before he begins to walk over to me I take a step back into the wall but he doesn't come too close. "Go take a shower I had the doctor check you while you were out, she says you'll be fine just to stay in town for a day or two and heal up before you do anything else stupid." He informs me and I can hear the bite in his words. "Then get your own room." He snaps, his voice hard and closed off before he jerks the door open and leaves slamming it shut behind him. I just stand back against the wall as I process what just happened. I look down at my friend and sigh. "Wonder what got his panties in a twist." I state but only get a blink as response. After a second I push off of the wall and head to the bathroom, closing the door behind me with a soft click. I look around but again there isn't much to see. The walls are a faded blue with a white sink and toilet on one wall while the shower takes up another. My clothes are stacked on top of each other on the toilet neatly folded. I walk over to the shower and start the water before I strip my under clothes off and step into the cold water letting it run across my skin before I look around to find a fresh wash cloth hanging from the side of the tub. I lather the rag with soap before I set to work, quickly running the wash cloth over my body careful to avoiding the duck tape covered bandaging before rinsing off and getting out. a towel rack is on the other side of the room. I rip the towel off of the rod and dry off quickly then fold it back up before throwing it back onto the rack. I dress slowly careful not to hurt myself or undo any of the bandaging. When I exit the bathroom the room is the way I left it. I walk back over to the bed and begin to make it neatly. Once I'm done I look around. Its a cozy place but not some where I could see myself staying forever.

I look around again as I begin to think. Where do I think I would end up spending the rest of my life if not in a vault? The only thing I ever really knew about was the vault and what ever else my parents taught me, which wasn't much that made since. Till now. They had been preparing me for what was to come, or what they thought was to come.

I shake my head, ridding myself of the thought for now, before turning around. "Alright boy lets go." I lead my friend out of Boone's apartment and close the door as I let myself adjust to the bright sun light and the unexpected heat before I look around. One either side of me is more doors then at the end of the path are a set of stairs leading down. As I walk to one end of the path I look around, all windows are shielded by curtains and tattered blinds. I slowly walk down the old, rusty stairs as I listen to the soft clicking of my friends nails on the metal walk way. I once I'm down not many people mill about so I look for signs and to my right I find one that says office. I walk over to the fence where the sign is and look around till I find the office door. When I enter I see and old lady sweeping.

"Um Ma'am I'd like to rent a room." I state and you can hear the uncertainty in my voice.

"Really?" She asks looking up from her work.

"Yes Mama." Answer swiftly.

"Will you be staying long dear?" She asks as she walks around the corner of the counter and opens a box behind her to reveal keys.

"A day or two most likely Ma'am." I admit and she nods her head.

"Alright that'll be twenty seven caps dear." She looks at me expectantly and I go to grab my bag but notice it's not there.

"Looking for this?" I hear a hard voice ask from behind me and turn to see Boone glaring at me.

Why is he so mad? "Ah yes... I'm sorry." I offer as he tosses it to me.

He doesn't answer he just steps out with one last glance at me. "Don't feel put out because of him dear, lost his wife a little while ago. She up and left him." She states and I nod my head keeping my opinion to myself. Something else is up. He was perfectly fine when it was just me and him the night before. "Now caps dear, I'm a very busy lady." She states and I snap out of my thought.

"Oh yes right." I nod my head before I pull out some caps and lay them out on the counter and hand her the needed amount before she hands me the key. "Thank you."

"Mmhm." Is all I receive as answer. I put the rest of my caps back and leave the office to fine my friend sitting next to the door waiting looking around watchfully.

"Dodger." I murmur and smile. He looks up at me his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "That sound good boy, Dodger?" He barks and I smile. "Alright." I look around and find a sign nearby.

"Whelp this is it Dodger, Novac."


	4. It's Only Nine

_Elizabeth_

I look to my left to see Boone heading back to his apartment but I don't go after him I just watch as he walks till I can't see him anymore. "I really do wonder what his problem is." I murmur to myself before I shake my head and walk through the gate and glance down at my key before walking to the door with my number. I unlock the door and let Dodger in before I follow him in and look around. My room looks the same as Boone's but emptier. I slam the door behind me and lock it before I throw my bag onto the bed and unzip it. A few things fall out of my bag and onto the bed before I begin to put everything up into their own places. I pull my 10mm pistol and pouch of bottle caps on the bed side table then set to work on everything in the back. I open the small wardrobe across from my bed and put my old vault suit inside it for safe keeping. Everything else I dump into a drawer before I throw my bag in with my vault suit and close everything. Perhaps I'll stay longer than planned. I look over at Dodger to see he's already laying down asleep. Yeah it's good for now. I think to myself before I fall down onto the bed and pass out.

* * *

When I come to the room is dark but my pip-boy gives off enough light for me to see there is no one in front of me. I slowly sit up and let the pip-boy light shine around the room till I'm sure there is no one but me and Dodger. I get up and walk over to the bathroom and look around. It's nothing like in the vault but it is not horrid. I quickly take care of my business then wash my hands and face. When I exit I see Dodger looks at me his head raised up off of his paws laying in the farthest corner from me. I walk over to my bed and pick up my pistol before I walk over to the door and step out quickly closing it so Dodger doesn't get out. I need to be alone. The sun is going down in the distance but I ignore it. I notice that a few people are headed towards me. I watch them through my lashes but they all pass me. I look over my shoulder and watch them all head for their apartments. My eyes flash up to Boone's apartment but I quickly catch myself and look away, towards the large Dino statue before me. I walk around the tail till I find some stairs and a door. When I walk inside I find no one at the counter. Over to my left is a set of stairs. Fuck my better judgment. I walk over to the stairs and head up them to another door and open it slipping through into what must be the mouth of the Dino. A man stands in front of me, his back to me. "Isn't it unwise to leave you back towards a potential enemy?" I ask him slowly and he turns around. He black hair that hides under his beret that looks very much like Boone's. A dark mustache and beard color his pale face.

"Not when you know it's not a threat." He offers and I let out a small snort.

"Guess so."

"So your the one Boone dragged in for a check up. Heard you took a good shot, was it Boone? Never known him to miss." The man offers.

"No, actually Boone didn't shoot me. He saved me from some people last night." I offer as I look out at the dessert before us.

"Where are you from?" He asks and I look over at him.

"Why do you ask?"

He lets out a sigh. "Because your different from everyone else." He offers.

I nod my head before leaning against the wall to my left. "Yeah well you right about that. A littles ways that way is a cave in it is a vault. That's where I'm from, before the Raiders attacked it was pretty nice." I explain.

"Well your lucky." I feel something inside me snap.

I let out a bitter laugh as I feel tears build up in my eyes. "Really? I'm lucky?" I ask him. "I'm completely lost out here and have no clue where to go. My parents are some where out there waiting for me and I don't even know where they're going to go. I have no why of surviving this world on my own and I'm scared." I yell out before I let my tears fall forgetting that I'm in front of someone for a second. "I'm alive because I was to weak to take a few hits to the head." I murmur. Suddenly I feel arms wrap around my bod before I'm pulled against a firm chest. I just lean, limply, into the strong form in front of me but for some reason it feels wrong. I pull away from him and clear my throat. "Sorry."

He shakes his head. "No need I can tell you needed that. By the way I'm Manny Vargas."

"Elizabeth Baltimore." I offer and he nods his head.

"Nice to meet yea Elizabeth." He offers and I smile up at him a little. "Hey could you do something for me?" He asks and I nod my head. "See there's this rocket test sight back that way and for many of the people in town it's the only income they get. Awhile back some Feral Ghouls moved in and now we can't get anywhere near the place. I would take care of the mess myself but I have to keep my post and I can't risk not getting enough sleep. Maybe you could take care of it for me." He offers and I think it over.

"First thing what's a Ghoul?" I ask him as I feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

He lets out a sigh as he sits down in his seat setting his sniper rifle on the side. "Ghouls are people who were exposed to too much radiation but it didn't kill them instead it merely made their hair fall out, their skin peal off, and with most they lost their minds turning feral." He explains and I nod my head a little as I look over the desert before us.

"So all you need me to do is clear out the factory, right?" I ask and he nods his head as he looks over at me.

"Yeah that's it once they're taken care of, well guess I can give you a few caps since you probably don't have any." I pull out my pouch.

"That's what these are. Are they the currency out here?" I ask him and he nods his head.

"Really it's the only thing that can be considered currency out here nowadays." He admits and I shrug my shoulders tying my pouch around my belt.

"Well I'll take care of those Ghouls for you." I inform him.

I go to turn around but he grabs my arm quickly. "I'm not saying you have to but I think you should take someone with you."

I turn back to him and jerk my arm way from him. "You think I'm to weak to do this don't you?" I snap at him and raises his hands in a calm down motion.

"Not at all but you'll need someone watching your back. I suggest that you go talk to Boone and leave early in the morning once you've healed up." He states and I let out a laugh.

"Me, ask him for help? No. After he helped me he turned into a huge ass. I'm not about to ask him for help." I turn to grab the door handle again but I'm stopped, again, by Manny's voice.

"Look Boone, I'll admit he is in the wrong being... harsh towards you but I promise he has a good reason and before you ask it's not my story to tell. He's a good sniper and would never let a young lady like you run off into the Mojave on you own. Just ask him. Your a really sweet girl and I'd hate for you to get hurt." He explains to me and I let out a sigh as I turn back to him.

"Then why tell me about this problem?"

"Because it needs to be taken care of and you look capable enough but you are hurt and it's take sometime to heal plus some time away from Novac is just what he happens to need. So..." He pauses looking me up and down with his dark brown eyes. "will you at least think about it?"

I turn back to the door as I nod my head. "Sure." Then I'm gone walking down the stairs and out the door. Once I walk around the tail of the dino I see a few people milling about but ignore them as I walk around to my apartment and open the door. "Dodger come on lets go for a walk." I call out and he comes trotting out of the bathroom. "Ew you were drinking out of the toilet weren't you?!" I ask him and he lets his tongue hang out of his mouth as he pants. "Ew." I shake my head as he exits my room and I close the door before leading him to the gate and leave the apartment area and look around. In front of me is what looks to be an old gas station.

In front of it is a small group of people with a... a two headed cow? I slowly walk over to them. A man with a side blocking hat turns to me.

"Need any supplies miss?" He asks and I look around. I'm really the only one nearby.

I look back over to him. Is this normal? "What do you have?"

"Wears, food, ammo, guns, pots, pans, bowls, and some other nick knacks." I nod my head.

"Can I take a look?" I ask and he nods his head.

I quickly look through they're stuff his female partner talking to another settler. In the end I find two metal bowls for Dodger to eat and drink out of, some 10mm ammunition (37), a working lighter, and some wrapped up slices of meat. "How much for all this?" I ask and he looks it all over.

"Eighty three caps miss." I pull out my pouch and begin to count everything up but come up short.

"Damn." I mumble. I only have sixy five caps. I hand the ammunition back over to him then go to hand him the caps.

"You know what keep your caps and the rest of the stuff but I can't just hand over the ammo." He states and I nod my head.

"Are you sure?"

He nods his head. "I'll end up killing another geko on the way to the next town anyway and it looks like you two 'll need it." He offers and I nod my head looking down at Dodger.

"Thank you sir."

He smiles at me and Dodger walks up to him and bumps into his leg. "Of course be safe out there." He turns to another customer and I turn back towards town looking down at Dodger who runs up next to me. "Look what I've go boy, you want it?" I ask him and he barks. "Thought so, come on lets let you walk around for a bit first.

* * *

It's been a week since I woke up in Boone's room and bought my own apartment and I'm still here. I've fallen into a routine. Wake up. Feed Dodger. Shower. Eat. Walk Dodger. Check on Manny. Talk to the towns folk. Head back. Water Dodger. Clean my gun and machete. Eat lunch. Take food to No Bark. Say hello to Miss. Jeannie May Crawford. Head back to my apartment. Then later train with Manny. Take a shower. Dinner. Bed. Same thing everyday. Nothing changes. I stick to the routine. But as days go by my thoughts begin to drift towards my parents. Where could they be? And is it possible they are still alive? I shake my head as I stare up at the ceiling of my apartment. Of course they are alive why do I even question it?

"I'm scared." I murmur to myself as I roll over onto my side. I hear knocking on my door and sigh before I slip out from under my covers and look through the peep whole. I expect to see Manny staring back at me but instead it's Boone standing in front of my door. I slowly open the door and look up into his sun glasses. "Boone?" I ask and he nods his head.

"Manny sent me said you had something to ask me." He states simply and I roll my eyes.

"Not anymore, sorry Boone." I offer as I feel Dodger come up beside me.

I feel his eyes look me over before he lets out a grunt. "Yeah right. Come find me when your ready to tell the truth." He states before he turns and heads for the Dinky Dino. I let out a sigh before I close my door again.

"What is his problem!" I yell out before I let out a calming breath then go to find dinner for me and Dodger. "What do you want to night buddy? Gecko? Brahmin? Iguana?" He walks over to me and nudges the Iguana and I smile. "Alright." I unwrap the spired meat and veggies before separating them meat into his bowl and veggies onto my plate. "Dinner time!" I call out and he rushes over from his corner to where his bowls are stashed in the corner of the kitchen. I jerk my hand away from his bowl as his head comes crashing into the wall behind them where my hand once was. "You know" I start as I take a bite out of some pepper. "you act like I starve you." I inform him but all he does is glance up at me before he begins to eat again. "Spoiled pup." I mumble to myself. I look over to the picture frame on my bedside table. "Not like I'm any different." Unconsciously I must have stashed my family photo into my bag because when I went to unpack I found it in one of the pockets.

When I finish eating I straighten everything up and take Dodger out one last time before I get ready for bed. "Tomorrow boy, we get down to business." I inform him before I let my eyes slide shut and fall asleep without a problem.

* * *

 _Boone_

Once my shift ends I'm out of Dinky's mouth and headed for my apartment to see how long I can sleep. Once I walk around the tail of the peeling dino I know something is wrong. Manny stands in front of the newcomers door banging on it and yelling, almost franticly. I make my way over to him slowly waiting for the girl to open up for him hoping I won't have to get involved. She doesn't and I do. "What's wrong Manny, did she not say yes to go on a date with you?"

"Boone thank god." He gasps out. He's looking around franticly.

It's only nine in the morning what can be wrong. "What's wrong?"

He looks at me with a worried glance before speaking. "I... A little while ago when I meet Elizabeth she asked if she could help out around here so I told her about the rocket test site up the way-."

"You did what?" I feel my heart pick up the pace at the thought of her, a weak waste lander heading up to a Ghoul infested, radiation filled area armed only with a machete, 10mm, and a dog. "Where in your stupid little brain did it occur to you that telling an injured and weak CUVILLIAN about a Ghoul infested rocket test sight was a GOOD IDEA?!" I growl at him backing him up against her apartment door.

"I told her to ask you for help. I would have gone with her but I have the day shift." I send him one last glare before I run towards the gate then up the road to the testing grounds. I swear if she dies I'll kick his fucking ass to the moon and back. As I make my way up it's silent and I come across dead Ghouls laying across the road. Most with two shots to the chest others have bite marks on they're legs and necks. I pull out my rifle as I continue to make my way up the road.

" **Kuaaaooohhh**." I begin to run up the road. The sound is distant but still loud and threatening. A few gun shots echo around and some barks, growls, and colorful curse words. " **Kuaaaooohhh**." This time it is multiple yells.

"Dodger get back." She yells. Almost there. "Damn it." What's happening? "Run!" Not good! "AHHHHHH!" She lets out a scream and I run around the bend lifting my sniper rifle up and begin to fire at the last three Ghouls, one on top of Elizabeth and the other two merely five feet away from her. I take them down with no problem but what concerns me is that she doesn't move to get up. I look for her dog to find him finishing of a Ghoul a little ways off. I slowly make my way over to her limp for and bend down only to jerk back. All I see is her body move quickly and a metal blade fly in front of my face before I'm being pushed onto the ground and a knife is being held to my throat. It takes her a minute to focus on me. I can tell. Her eyes are glazed over and she winces when she moves. When she realizes it's me she's on top of me she drops her machete and falls forwards onto my chest letting out a sigh of relief... I think. Suddenly she stiffens and then she's gone from my chest. I sit up and look over at her. There's a little blood on her shirt but other than that she looks to be okay. "What are you doing here? How did you know?" She asks softly as she looks up at me. On her cheek are two long scratches along the side of her face. I slowly get up and walk over to her before I kneel next to her and inspect her cheek.

I feel like I should blow up at her and call her an idiot but I force myself not to. "Saw Manny pounding on your front door like it was the end of the world and he told me what was going on."

She flinches a little when I brush the cuts but I don't mention it. "Why did you come after me?"

I let out a sigh as I pull a water bottle from the side of her bag and open it. "I guess I feel responsible for you since I saved you. Seems like a waste if I just let you die." I offer with a shrug before I press the tip into her skin and tilt it letting the water run over the opened wound, cleaning it.

After I've bandaged it and we're both getting up I hear her whisper a thank you but I don't point it out I just begin to walk towards the test sight my rifle in hand. What have I gotten myself into?


	5. Authors Note

Hey everyone

I know it's been awhile but for the past three months I've been trying to catch up with all of my work. A few of you might know that the site was bought out by or whatever. Having said that, I used figment as a universal storage for all of my books and have lost all of my finished chapters, teaser chapters, and plot write up. I'm working on rewriting everything but sadly with the exams in 16 days I'm running low on free time since I still have a 34 in Chem (LOL). I'll up date when I can and get to work on everything more this summer.

Yours Truly

Randomness47


End file.
